Raiken Shi No
Raiken Shi No (Lycan Of Death in english), are monsterous, ravenous, demonic werewolves that only appears in the night time when the user stares at the moon. The maned wolves of Terrijill called these Striped Werewolves this because they were alot more dangerous then the Kumaōs considering that the kumao is now the true enemy of the village itself. The Raiken Shi No's literal specie name is Striped Dire. It was told that the Striped Dire can easily take down a kumao within minutes. ''Concept and Creation'' ''Before Raiken Shi No... Raiken Shi No was formerly known as "Lycan Sisco" or "Monster Sisco" originally before having to look like a werewolf officially. Sisco was originally the only one with this transformation but then Samuel and Oliver were in the idea as well to make it more interesting. The first version of Raiken Shi No was a Shinigami who was trapped inside of Felix/Sisco along with Burning Sky in Sisco: Wrath Of The Sky Gods. He was called Buraddishin (Bloody God in english) whenever Sisco/Felix is near death, Buraddishin takes over and Felix/Sisco would turn into the monsterous god, painfully. This transformation is simlar to Raiken Shi No's transformation. Sisco would have to deal with the pain while he is turning. All you could hear is roaring and grunting, and growling while he transforms. Same goes for Buraddishin but only Sisco/Felix's skin gets ripped up in the process as it can no longer stretch while he gets bigger and wider. He grows spikes on his shoulders and back that are bones shifted into a pointed spike, his teeth become sharper and ears become longer. His eyes become yellow with small black pupils. and his entire body covered in blood. In between the transformation, everything becomes dark to the point where you cannot see anything. and you would hear eerie noises of a monster moaning. This was loosely similar to Raiken Shi No when he is in Young Sisco's dreams and also one dream when Sisco was older and Raiken Shi No looked different and a lot bigger then usual. This might've been a reference to Buraddishin with long sharp teeth and large appearence but the image was as black as night. ''Origin and History ﻿''Raiken Shi No﻿ does not have a true backstory but it is always seen in Sisco's dreams trying to kill him to become free from his "cage". The only way Raiken Shi No could be "free" is if Sisco stares at the moon. He can only change back if he is beaten up badly, satisfied with his hunger, calmed down, or if he is tired (which is rare). But when he is at his limit to change back, only Raiken Shi No would be left with the wounds or bruises while Sisco would only have the sores from transforming. Pretty much like living armor. But when the maned wolf elder, Rock, looked into Sisco's warm, aggravated eyes, he saw the Raiken Shi No staring at him with burning hatred. Rock then told Sisco about the legend of the demonic wolves that walk this forest many years ago. They were large, blood thirsty and they would stop at nothing to kill anything in sight that they desired. The user of these demons would have numerous nightmares of them. And strangely enough, they only come out when the user stares at the moon. The markings on one's body is actually a supposed curse since they are part Striped Dire. Sisco's ancestor, Morchano, is the one who started this generation of the Striped Dire Hybrids. By having to single handedly mate with a Dire Wolf in exchange for his immortality which he found out later. The Dire Werewolf, Mimi, have given birth to a hybrid which continued over to Sisco's generation. Physical Appearence ''Stripe Patterns There are multiple versions of the Striped Dire's Marking Pattern. The most common was the Tiger Stripes, the other was Thylacine in which was Sisco's stripe pattern. One was chipmunk and the other, zebra which was rare but it was shown on Ru. ''Strength Striped Dires are mostly known for their brute strength. Their strength are unrivaled from certain werewolves considering that their anger drives this up more then usual. This would tell most people that this species of werewolf was made for fighting and nothing else. But their strength is depends on that user. Sisco is an example of one of the stronger ones who trained all his past life but also Ru who was driven to revenge and anger, he was stronger then Sisco because of his determination and rage-filled strength. Normal wounds that would hurt to most normal species of wolf are only scatches to Striped Dires considering that they can take a lot of damage before going down. When Striped Dires are at the verge of death or at least healing their bodies are active again, they always have a boost of energy when they try to move again this also shows that adrenaline is always working for them even when they are weak. Senses ''Hearing Striped Dires have an excellent sense of hearing considering the smallest sound can be heard even for the course of shallow breathing following that sound as quickly as possible. The weakness to it is that loud noises that are super sonic (Not sonic the hedgehog) could hurt their ears easily like a dog whistle but more effective. '' ''Smell This is the most effective trait of the Striped Dires unlike every other canine species. They can smell things a mile away and can almost find their target just by the trail they left behind neither barefoot or just by a certain chemical on the ground. Sisco and Samuel always used this trait out of all the other ones when it comes to finding someone or finding food or at least knowing what it is. ''Sight'' A Striped Dire's sight isn't all that great in daylight but it is exceptionally great at night as they are nocturnal predators. Hybrids have a 50/50 chance of having to be blind or have better sight then full blooded Striped Dires. ''Rapidity ''The speed in which The Striped Dires move at are rather faster then an average animal like the cheetah not only for their size but also the distance they can run. A very powerful Striped Dire can run for hours without stopping, a decently fit Striped Dire would run for a short time while stopping for a break. In fights, they are very quick to dodge making them hard to attack. Sisco who fought Ru when turned into his true form was very quick, so quick to keep after images of himself to confuse the Striped Dire while he was attacking. Striped Dires have quick attacks that seem like blurs when they attack but sometimes it is possible to predict the moment of the attack before they move. ''Transformation ''One that is either a full blooded or hybrid can shift into a more powerful version of the Striped Dire called Greater Dires in which the Terrijill villagers call them Raiken Shi Nos. In the Greater Dire form, their abilities are heightend significantly. The strength of a Greater Dire is stronger then a regular Striped Dire. Interestingly, the Greater Dire's eyes resemble cat eyes in strong light. Sisco's Greater Dire form shows this clearly when he transforms. '' ''Diet Apparently, like most of the other types of werewolves, these are carnivorous monsters but hybrids like Sisco are omnivorious and would eat anything they come across. ''Personality A Striped Dire's personality is explained in these words.. Competition, Fighting, Killing Spree. They would sometimes play with their victims when they are weak, being rather cocky about being the better fighter. Some Striped Dires can talk and some can't. Even though it can't talk, Sisco's Raiken Shi No can understand what Sisco is saying considering they are one of the same, although only once has Sisco's Raiken Shi no actually talked but that was when Sisco was in control at the time but with his other selves' personality of competition, the same goes for Samuel's Raiken Shi No who was less aggressive then Sisco's Raiken Shi No. Although Oliver and Ru's Raiken Shi No can talk fluently unlike Sisco and Samuel. Users of The Raiken Shi No *''Mimi The Dire Wolf *''Ru The Striped Dire'' *''Oliver Coollet'' *''Samuel Coollet'' *''Sisco Coollet'' ''Trivia'' *Although the transformation is different, Raiken Shi No's activation of transformation is referenced from The Saiyans from Dragon Ball Category:Monsters and Mutants